Baka and Test: Land of the Baka
by Phoenix from fire
Summary: I am now at Fumizuki Academy in Japan. For me its do or die here. But with the horny and funny guys and slightly violent and caring girls that I call my friends, who knows what will happen! But the most important question: can I escape my past to forge a new future for myself? Or will I sink back into the life I tried to escape. Rated T for cursing, violence, and suggestive jokes.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: Be warned, this is my first story, so it might not be the best you've read so I want the critisism as long as it isnt hate mail. I.E saying that the story sucks. I want stuff telling me how to improve the story! Also, i am currently in progress with two other big stories, and five or so one-shots also being created. Plus I have school, a one hour bus ride home, homework, and sports to manage. So don't freak if I dont upload for a week or two. Its still coming. And with out further delaying, the disclaimer :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Baka and Test, if it did, we would have a season 3 already. Now on to the story

"AHHHHH! I'm going to be late!" The cries of 15-year-old Troy Uysal rang through the surrounding neighborhood as the young man rushed through the crowded streets, sprinting past cars and the occasional food stall while he sprinted to the open gates of Fumizuki Academy. "CRAP! Why did I decide to take a shower when I woke up so late! Damn it, I have to hurry or else I'll be late for my placement exams!" He looked at his watch and noticed the time: five minutes before school starts. Now he really started to pick up the pace, racing past people and not stopping, running into people and knocking them flat on their backs as he raced by to the gates of the academy. He was almost there now, he could smell the food being cooked in the cafeteria, the wonderful aroma of traditional Japanese food being cooked in the immense kitchen. His stomach growled. "Great, I forgot to eat and now I don't even have time for a little snack before the four-hour long, nonstop and above all, ridiculously hard test." He sighed long and hard. " I hope they make it easy for the overseas students." The gates were open, as always and there were still kids milling about, easing their nerves as they passed the few minutes left before exams start. The boy heard snippets of conversations as he walked to home room.

"God, I need to get into A class next year. My parents will kill me if I don't make it."

"Did you see that show last night? I heard that one of the dancers had tripped and fell off the stage."

"Well, I better get to class, and fast its on the other side of this ridiculously large school." Troy started to walk over to his class when someone poked him on the back of his head. "Huh?" He turned around to see who it was.

"Hi sleepy. Glad you got here on time." It was Minami Shimada, pretty much the one girl that he really bothered on getting to know during the time he was at school.

"Hey Shimada, what's up?" His cheeks were beginning to turn a little red, not really blushing but not the olive-brown skin he normally has coloring his oval face.

"Nothing really, just waiting for Yoshii-kun to show up." Her face was lit up by her large, sparkling, green eyes and her light purplish pink hair. She kept turning around to look at the gates to see if he was going to come rushing through like the apocalypse was following him,

" Ah, you know him. If anything he's probably still sleeping in his bed or eating some sugar-water for breakfast. He'll be here soon enough. Well, I got to go, home room is pretty far away from here and I probably won't make it there during the passing period." I turned away and started to walk to the building.

"Ok, I'll see you later!" He hurried to class, walking through the richly decorated hallways of the first two classes, class A and class B, lined with granite floors and rich white paint lining the walls.

"Man, I hope that I get to be in one of these classes. It would really suck to end up in class F." He shuddered in disgust and fear. Memories of the tour he took on the first day washed over, walking through the lower classes hallways, lined with rotten wood, old paint that was peeling off the walls and revealing large nests of termites, gigantic spider webs coupled with even bigger spiders. Thad day had left a scar in his memories, and only brought determination to not be in class F. The first bell rang and he was already almost to homeroom, ready for the long and arduous task that awaits him. With two minutes left he hears an ear-piercing scream.

"AHHHHHHHH! I'M GOING TO BE LATE!"

"Sigh" That was Akihisa Yoshii, the stupidest, yet one of the most charming people at this school. Many wonder how he became so stupid, but all wonder how he manages to stay in Fumizuki. "Well, if I am placed in class F at least I'll know somebody.

Four hours later

"I'm finally out of that hell hole they call the science lab! Better yet the tests are over and I can just go home and relax for a week before we get our test results back!" After the challenging task of taking the seemingly impossible placement exam, all I wanted to do is go home and sleep. But of course that's not going to happen.

"TROY! HIDE US!" I turn around and dive to safety on the cold linoleum floors as Akihisa, known as the "idiot" and Yuuju Sakamoto, commonly called the "Demon", come barreling through the halls and into the science classroom I just escaped. They peeked out once and then decided it was safe enough to jump out and drag me into the science classroom so they can explain their problem. "Please, you got to hide us!"

"Why?"

"Because Shimada saw me buying pictures of her from Kouta." Akihisa was stumbling on his words, something that he didn't do very often, making me suspicious on his reasons. Then again, I've seen the damage Minami has done to him in the past.

"And Kirishma saw me talking to a girl in class C."

"Even though I don't know Kirishma very well, I do know that she has some sort of problem when it comes to Yuuji talking to girls other than her, which rarely happens."

"JUST PLEASE HIDE US!" This time they said it in union, and with trembling voices none the less.

"Ok, I'll hide you. Just..." I didn't get to finish my statement, mainly because I heard footsteps that sounded a lot like a elephant stampede, except with more blood lust. I knew immediately that they either have the girls from the school helping them, or, more likely, the FFF inquisition accompanying them. I hope its just the girls. "CRAP! THEY'VE FOUND US!" I was freaking out now. If they found me now, here, with these idiots, I would be sharing the punishment. "Quick. Get in here before they find us!" They jumped into the empty science lab with me and shut the door just in time. I could hear the screams from the rioters now.

"WHERE ARE THEY? COME OUT AND YOUR SUFFERING WILL BE LESS PAINFUL, AND LESS DISABLING!"

"Oh god, Minami is leading the charge! What do we do?"

"Akihisa!"

"What is it Yuuji? Do you have a plan?"

"Yes. And its fool-proof, but first I'm gonna run it past Troy, just to see if he agrees." At the moment I was pushing the bookshelf, along with anything else that is heavy, over to barricade the door when Yuuji came over to me to discuss the plan. "I have an idea. How about we push Akihisa outside and use the open window to jump out?"

"As sadistically satisfying as that sounds, no, we can't do that." Before Yuuji could protest I butted back in. "One, I would feel bad for Akihisa. He might be in the hospital for weeks after the punishment he would receive. And two, they would automatically know we would be in here because someone would have to push him out. So I recommend that we all jump out of the window and run to my house, where it will be safe because they don't know where my house is." With a begrudging sigh Yuuji said, "Fine we can do that. But I still like my plan better."

"I do too buddy. I do too." And with the plan set, we carried it into motion, jumping out of the second story window (well I jumped, Akihisa and Yuuji shimmied down the drainage pipe that ran along the wall. But we didn't have much of a head start.  
"THERE THEY ARE! I'M GONNA KILL YOU AKIHISA!"

"You don't have the right to speak with any other girl Yuuji. Only me."

"What is the relationship between Kirishma-san and you Yuuji?"

"Don't ask."

"Ok." We were sprinting through the streets, dodging traffic and sticking to alleyways as we snuck along the sleeping city. The only noise was the occasional scream from either Minami or Kirishma-san as they ran around blind, searching for us. Finally we reached my house, on the corner between the residential and commercial districts.

"Were finally here, now lets hurry inside before someone sees us." I took out my key and opened up the door as I brushed the sweat off my forehead. I closed and locked the door, closed the blinds and turned on the lights.

" Wow Troy, this is a nice place you have here."

"it's nice, yeah. And its home." I opened up the Fridge and said, "Anyone want a drink?"

They both had the same reply in the same tone, "No I'm good, thanks."

I thought to myself, "I never thought that either of them could look depressed, but low and behold, they look as down as I've ever seen anyone." "Anyways, I think they've given up now, it might be safe to go home. Plus I won't be much company, I have to go shopping for the things I need for next week."

"Yeah, me too," Yuuji stood up. "Well, see you soon."

"I have to go pick up my allowance from the bank." Akihisa shuddered. "I hope that they don't see me walking through the town." I got up, said goodbye and fixed myself some food before going to bed.

"I should have offered them something before they left." I muttered to myself. "Oh well, maybe next time." And with that, I slept peacefully through the night.

Thanks for reading the story! Remember, Constructive critisis, not hate mail. BTW I don't hate Akihisa, it's just that bad stuff always happens to him and it's hilarious. Also I don't know what will happen from here on: plot wise(most likely it will follow the main story lines plus my version of year three and some random backstory for the O.C) or format wise. If its goofy (format wise) I'll try to fix it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Hey people! I'm so sorry I didn't upload a new chapter until now. There has been alot going on in my life. First, my computer crashed 3 times, destroying any open documents, like the second chapter. Then I had 6 big tests for all my classes, including P.E. And to top the freaking cake, my best friend has commited suicide, leaving me with absolutely no resolve to write. Anyways, here is the new chapter, the real new one (sorry for the false alarm, I'm still getting use to this site) and I made as long as I could. Also, I'm sorry for gramatical mistakes, my beta reader hasn't responded to me, so I did a quick proof read of the chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Baka and Test, I'm just a loyal fan continuing the story. **

* * *

CHAPTER 2: Me, my friends and a war

"Phew, at least I'm on time today, unlike some people. Sigh." As usual, the one person who is late for our first day of school and late to get his test results is Akihisa Yoshii, who is probably still asleep dreaming about god knows what. As my mind wandered, I started thinking about my friends at my old school, in California before I shook those rampant thoughts out of my head. "No, no, no! Leaving there is the reason I'm here. I can't start having thoughts about them." My thoughts were cut short when I realized that everyone has slowly started to quiet down while the principal and Mr. Nishimura A.K.A Ironman walked up to the stage. Mr. Nishimura's remedial torture classes were what he is famous for, and is more or less feared because of it. Even though nobody in my grade has had one yet, most of us have nightmares of taking a remedial course.

"Well, it looks like all of you are here, except Yoshii-kun, which is to be expected. I guess I must have a conversation with him later today." A group of collective sighs were released as he said that, seeing as Yoshii will be the punching bag for Iron man's emotional anger. "You are all here today because you are among the best students in Japan and around the work. Even our stupidest have been put through the most rigorous training course this country has ever seen and are among the brightest…" He was stopped by the principal, who just gestured to the group of students, who were dazed and sleeping at that small portion of his speech. He asked the principal, "Was I really that boring?" She only nodded in response. "Oh…" He walked off the stage with his head hung low, looking like a sad and abandoned puppy. Man, I felt really bad for him.

"Okay. So you're here so you can get your test scores right?!" This statement could have raised the dead, she said it with such enthusiasm, such gusto, that even the most bored students jumped up and screamed, "YEAHH! LET'S DO THIS!"

The principal laughed and said, "If you would look under your chair, you will find an envelope. In this envelope you will find your test scores." I bent over and quickly reached under my chair and tore out the envelope. I ripped it to shreds and looked expectantly at the paper held within. My eyes widened in horror, my mouth in an O of disbelief.

I screamed. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"I take it he was put into F." Said the principal quietly

**In class F**

"Why? Why me of all people God? WHY ME?" I moaned in despair as I walked through the halls, the constantly deteriorating conditions of the hallway were getting worse and worse until I came to the end of the hall. I looked up at the once quaint sign that simply said class... with a post-it note that read F. The paper wall was lined with holes and eaten away by moths. As I stepped towards the door, my weight broke a floorboard, which was surprising considering that I'm only 135 pounds. I opened up the door and slid it open, revealing a cloud of pollen from some kind of fungus, murdering my sinuses with its invisible evil. "Looks like I'm the first student in here, everyone else must be taking their time getting here. And I don't blame them." Then the teacher, Mr. Nakamura, told me that I could sit anywhere. "Sweet! First picks. Maybe coming first isn't the worst thing that could happen to me." I took my time, sitting on cushions to test their puff level. Once I chose the best one I sat in the one seat from the far corner on the right. Then they all started to file in minutes after I had found my ideal seat, the group had finally come in. "Finally, you all are here!" Their little conversation stopped and their faces had lit up. There was the majority of our little group of friends, Yuuji, the leader of sorts, Kouta, "muttsulini" Tsuchyia, otherwise known as the ninja pervert, Hideyoshi Kinoshta, the drama actor (actress?) of the group, and Minami, the one and only girl. I sometimes wonder how she puts up with being with only guys all the time. "I assume you guys are going to say hi and go onto class D or class C right?" Yuuji laughed and said, "Nope. Were all in the same boat here." I just stared at him in disbelief. He was the top student throughout elementary school, headed to the top of his class, maybe even his school. "Hideyoshi, you have to be in class E at the least, right?" When he shook his head I had to pinch myself to make sure that I wasn't dreaming. "Well, at least we will be together."

"What about Yoshii-kun? He hasn't even arrived yet, so we don't know his scores." While she said this I just shook my head in sadness. "You realize if none of us are in better classes then Akihisa is definitely not in a higher class." "But…" "You of all people should know this Minami. And why are you acting all defensive for him hmn?" I let the comment sink in for a little and then, finally, she got it. Her face began to turn as red as a tomato. "N-No reason. I don't like it when people talk behind others back that's all." All of us guys are just snickering, trying to hold back our laughter because we all knew the penalty for making her mad. Unfortunately, I let a giggle out and she was on me in a second. "AHHHHHH! THE PAIN!" In seconds, I was on the floor, my arm grasped by her arm, and my legs were pinned between her legs. If I wasn't in such pain from the unnatural stretching of my spine it might have been somewhat erotic, seeing as my face was placed between her small breasts and her torso on mine. She knew this too, and when I tried to speak but was muffled by her chest her face turned an even darker shade of red look on my face and pushed me away while covering her chest. "What were you doing you pervert?" I laughed at that statement and replied, "If I recall, I wasn't the one who got into that position. If anyone has the right to be called "pervert" its you." She blushed really hard at that statement and called me an perverted idiot and smiled lightly. I couldn't help but smile at her smile, the one that would mean nothing to most people. But it meant the world to me. As I shook that idea out of my mind the homeroom teacher, Mr. Fukahara, had made his appearance from his coffee and bathroom break. "Now settle down students. Settle down." Everyone stopped talking and turned around to look at the teacher. "Now I am your homeroom teacher, and there are a few rules here." I, along with almost the rest of the class had groaned in agony at this. If the teacher is going to be that kind of teacher, and talk about the rules before class has really began, you almost always can tell that it's going to be bad. "First, there is no assigned seating." I just looked with wide eyes at the teacher. Even though I had just gotten comfortable in the seat I had accepted that I would be moved later, hopefully with my cushy cushion alongside me. "Second rule, no fighting, killing, curses of the deadly kind and no illicit sexual activity. This last rule is final."

I thought to myself, "God! I knew this school was crazy but worrying about murder and sex… i'm gonna have to be on my toes." Then Mr. Fukahara spoke again. "Ah ha ha. I'm just kidding. We shouldn't have to worry about that. At least I hope." And then, from inside the hallway I finally heard the idiot. "Mumble mumble snacks. Mumble mumble laptops. Mumble mumble class A." Ah, I guess he got a look at class A.

"Where do I sit…?" Man, this guy really was expecting at least class C wasn't he…

"Anywhere is fine Yoshii-kun." The look on his face was priceless.

"R-Really?! Maybe this class isn't so bad after all!"

"Akihisa, over here." I called out to him and pointed out the whole group sitting near by me. He smiled and sped over to us.

"Hey guys, I didn't think that every one of us would be in here."

"Well, what's done is done and we're all here, so we might as well make the most of it." I said this as a matter o' factly, because it was true. We were stuck here until this year's placement test for our junior year here. The teacher had snuck out of the room at this point, going who knows where and doing who knows what.

"I mean, I expected Shimada, but you Hideyoshi? And you Troy, I mean, I know you are an exchange student and all, but still, I never expected you to be in class F."

"Are you saying that I am the only one you though to be in class F? Jerk." Minami paused for a second and a sly smile grew on her face. "You know, I am the only girl in this class, so you might want to start treating me with respect." She looked like she thought she found a trump card, but Akihisa had to ruin her dreams. "No, you're not the only girl. You're forgetting about Hideyoshi."

"Um, Akihisa, I'm a guy…"

"Akihisa, you are officially an idiot and a total dick." Everyone except Hideyoshi and Minami, who were still fuming at Akihisa's comment were laughing at that joke, including the one the joke was directed at. Then Akihisa had finally got that joke and yelled at me. "Hey! That's not true!" He said it like his pride was hurt by that joke. I almost said something in retaliation, but that probably would hurt him more. "Anyways, it's rude not to call me a girl Yoshii-kun, that's not funny jerk." I snickered at that statement; he didn't realize how much he had hurt her with that statement, just because he is denser than a rock. "Minami, Minami, Minami. You don't really understand what a girl is, do you. They are people who make others feel like everything is just great, and the world is just fine. They make every guy glow with happiness when they say OH MY GOD MY SPINEEE!" Sometime during his speech Minami had pulled a WWE style pin on him, pulling his head between her legs and his legs back to touch his nose. Somehow, Kouta had popped out of nowhere and was shoving his face against the floor trying to see Minami's panties. God, would I have loved to be able to do the things he can do and get away with it, but, sadly I have a non perverted reputation. Suddenly the door opens out of the blue. I had expected the teacher and normally wouldn't care but the room quieted down and the whispers started. I looked up, expecting the teacher to have the tools he promised to return with but instead I got an eye full of breast. A girl had walked in, and was all quiet and nervous like. She looked around the room and saw Akihisa, and that's when her eyes lit up. Normally I wouldn't care at all, but I had the sudden urge to rip out Akihisa's eyes and tongue. "Yoshii-kun!" I was very curious of how Akihisa knows this girl, and the sudden thought of her being his ex popped up in my mind. But at that notion I just laughed at that nearly impossible thought. It wasn't that he was stupid; he was just so careless and dense that he wouldn't notice a declaration of love even if I was written on a love letter. "H-Himeji?" He had exclaimed in obvious surprise. There were mutter all around the room, mostly talking about this mysterious girl that had just walked in. She replied, "How is it going Yoshii-kun?"

"Ah, you know, it's going great."

"A-Are you sure Yoshii-kun? That looks very painful." She pointed down to his body, stretched as if he could eat his entire foot if he wanted to. It looked as if all the pain had suddenly came to him at once and I knew that was going to affect his back in the next 20 years. I cringed as she tightened the position, making him scream even more. "Gahh! Minami, my spine isn't supposed to bend that way! Ooooh! No! please anything but that!" What she did next was too graphic and horrifying to describe. Anyways, once Akihisa could walk again we figured out the best seating positions for strategy talks. later the whole class had started to clean up the class room; dusting, sweeping, gluing broken things together, sewing the cushions that were spilling whatever stuff they had inside; anything to fix up this broken classroom. As I was sweeping, I saw Akihisa walk out and talk to Yuuji who was thinking how he could fix up the classroom as the class head. They talked for a little bit and then came back inside. "Everyone quiet down, I have an announcement!" Yuuji was standing behind the teacher's desk, standing straight and tall, like a captain leading his soldiers into war. Wait… war? Uh oh. "Ok, everyone I have a very important announcement to make. I've decided to call a summoner test war on class E." Murmurs rose from all students, including me, who predicted that this was going to happen. "I can't be the only one tired of this shitty classroom equipment right?!" All the students, including myself, shouted, "Yeah!" in response to this. "Now, we just have to win a few wars and we can turn the tides, giving class A this crappy equipment and letting us settle in those nice, comfy chairs that they use!" A ripple of "Wow" had gone through the class, everyone getting inspired by the strong and inspirational words of Yuuji. "Were the lowest of the low…" I was about to say something in retaliation when the rest of the class said, "YEAH!" My jaw almost hit the floor at that response when he continued. "The bottom of the frickin barrel!" Again I almost retaliated when the class called out "YEAH!" At this point I just gave up and shrunk back, letting Yuuji verbally run us over with a 16-wheeler. "WERE JUST A GROUP OF LOSERS!" Again they just said YEAH, this time with a few Huh's mixed in between. "NOBODY RESPECTS US BECAUSE THEY DON'T EVEN KNOW WE'RE HERE!

"YEAH!" I sighed, and I told myself, "I give up. They can insult themselves as much as they want to."

"YEAH!"

"Oops, I said that out loud." I gave a half smile and slowly backed out of the door, hoping to hide from their needle sharp rage. From outside I heard Yuuji continue with his speech. "BUT WHAT THEY DON'T UNDERSTAND IS THAT WE HAVE NOTHING TO LOSE!" "Y-Yeah?" I snickered at the response and, luckily, nobody heard me. "You sound unsure, but you are forgetting something. We have this guy on our side. We have… the probationary student." Gasps arrived from the crowd, some of shock and some of curiosity. Finally he spoke again. "Yes Himeji? Question?"

"Well, what's a probationary student?" I truthfully wasn't surprised about her question, there are so few of them, very few people know about them, and those are generally stupid people themselves. "That's a good question Himeji. Well a probationary student is someone who doesn't have the ability or will to do well in school, so think of them as idiots. I stifled another laugh as he said this. As mean as that statement was, it was entirely true as well.

"I would hide under the tables but they're too small!"

"Don't worry Akihisa, soon we can have class E's chairs and tables, as long as we win." So this is how it went. Akihisa finally calmed down and everyone was preparing for the war against class E. Me, Akihisa, Minami, Hideyoshi, Kouta, Yuuji and Himeji were preparing for the war, thinking up strategy and other critical plans before lunch so we could fight by today. "Now if all goes as planned, we will win this war O.K? But we can't screw this up or else we are stuck with worse equipment than what we have now, and that would really suck." We all nodded in agreement. I was ready for this, but I only had one question. "Yuuji?" "Yes?" He responded.

"HOW DID YOU GET THEM ALL FIRED UP BY INSULTING THEM?!" Yuuji only chuckled at my question. "We are idiots my dear friend, when we want something, we block everything else out." I sighed in defeat, knowing that it was all too true. "Now, Akihisa, we need you to go and declare war on class E." Akihisa shouted in outrage. "Why me!" Yuuji had put on his all knowing smile on and told him in a sagely tone of voice, "Because Akihisa, you are the class ambassador, the messenger to warn them of war. They cannot touch you, merely because they respect you too much." I had to walk out of the room when he said this, seeing as virtually nobody really gives him the time of day, unless they really know this guy. But he was dumb enough to listen to Yuuji, so it worked. A few minutes later Akihisa walked back in, limping and squinting his right eye, wait, scratch that. He wasn't squinting; he had a black eye, making it impossible to completely open his eye. "Oh my god, Akihisa are you ok?" Now that I think about it, that was a REALLY stupid question. He responded with a loud shout, scaring some of the other class mates who were preparing for the battle. "DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M OK!?" Yeah, he's not ok. He then turned and shouted, "YUUJI!" making our class rep look up and double take in wonder. "Huh, I wondered what would happen if we declared war so soon." I stared at him dumb founded. He put Akihisa out there as a test? Man I knew he had balls, but not that much. "Fine! We have our war, at 9 o'clock tomorrow morning. Winner takes all, no questions." Yuuji cracked a slight smile. He muttered so low that I barely heard him say, "Just like I planned." I was wondering what he meant by that when I saw Akihisa sneak off, out of the door towards the direction of the auditorium. Curious, I followed him, wondering where he was going. I knew he wasn't going to go smoke or drink, he had no stomach for alcohol and he refuses any kind of illegal drugs. At least I think he does. I smiled maliciously. "Blackmail time."

**Outside of the auditorium**

Finally he stopped! I was chasing him for a good 20 minutes, running when he ran and diving into a hallway when he turned around. I saw him look around and then knock on the wall 3 times, with a break in between the second and third knock. Suddenly, Kouta appeared out of nowhere, a camera in one hand and a folder in another. I heard them talking but I couldn't hear them, and I knew my curiosity wouldn't be satisfied unless I heard at least a little bit of their conversation. So I snuck closer. Low and behold they were talking about breasts. I muttered under my breath, "What a surprise," But it was me who was surprised when I saw Kouta pull out some amazing pictures. I mean, just look at those angles, those cur… I mean, that dirty little pervert, sneaking pics of girls in their undergarments… aw, who am I kidding, she's got some boobs! Speaking of pictures, I finally remembered what I came here for. Blackmail. After 10 minutes of snapping pictures of the exchange I realized that I probably should get back, before someone realized that I was gone, along with Akihisa.

When I got back to the room, I noticed everyone had left. I looked at my watch and noticed that it was 8:30 at night, no wonder everyone is gone, who wants to be at school from dawn till dusk! So I began the long walk home so I could eat, work out, shower and sleep. All so I could be prepared for the war tomorrow.

**The next morning**

I just got out of the shower when my phone rang. I walked over and saw that it was a new number, one that I don't know. Then again, I only have people from America on this phone, only in hope that they would forgive me and call me again, not that I would ask them to do it. So I did the only thing I could do and picked up the phone. "Hello, this is Troy speaking, what do you need?" I heard a laugh and I was slightly un-nerved when they did that. "H-hello, may I ask who this is?" Another laugh escaped, creeping me out even more. "Troy, there's no reason to be so formal, it's just me, Yuuji." "Oh, man you should really listen to your self on the phone; you freaked me out big time." On the inside I was sighing in relief, happy it wasn't some ghost from my past or something like that. "Anyways, are you ready for the war? I'm calling everyone and asking them to come early so we can prepare for the fight." I looked at the phones clock and noticed that it was 6 o'clock in the morning. I was really puzzled at why he wanted to get everyone there so early, I mean, it isn't like we have to really do anything to prepare for the fight anyways. I sighed and finally replied, "Sure, I'll be there in 20 minutes ok?" Yuuji responded with a simple yes, assuring me that it wasn't going to be some kind of prank or any stupid attempt at a hook up between me and one of his woman friends. So I hung up the phone, grabbed my toast and my bags and began walking to school, strolling leisurely down the abandoned streets, devoid of any person, vehicle or even animal while I munched on the toast. As soon as I got to the room I realized that he wasn't kidding when he said we were going to prepare. People were studying, exercising, and the occasional cultist was sharpening their weapon. I made sure to stay away from those guys as I walked up to Yuuji, who was conversing with Himeji. When he saw me walking up he nudged Himeji away and gave me a warm and open smile. "Good, you're here. We, my friend, need to talk strategy." I was confused. Why the hell were we talking strategy? There really is no strategy because they are right down the halls. "How can we talk strategy? They are right down the freaking hall Yuuji, what strategy can we come up with other than sending almost everyone down the halls and charging them?" He looked at me, almost as if I was a frog and he was going to dissect me and study my organs. But in the end he nodded in agreement. "You're right; there is really nothing we can do. So why don't you just study. We're gonna use math as the subject." I groaned at the prospect and Yuuji laughed in agreement. "I know, I know. I hate math too, but most of our class did ok on the test, so at least we have a fighting chance." Unfortunately, I agreed with him and cracked open my calculus textbook. In my head I thought, "Well, at least I get to miss most of my classes today." The very thought made me smile like a man on his wedding day. And we will get class E's stuff to boot, so no more crappy mats and even worse tables. But I will miss the ability to lie down and sleep in class. Anyways, I studied until the first bell rang, and then it was time for war. Slowly we prepared. Akihisa and Yuuji were discussing last minute plans in case they broke through. Kouta kidnapped the math teacher. Minami and Hideyoshi were getting ready to fight them and so was I. Himeji was going to retake the test to get a grade and hopefully be able to help us out. Finally the second bell rang, signaling the beginning of First period and the start of the war. Yuuji called all of us over. "Alright guys, are you ready?" We all nodded impatiently, we just wanted to get this war over. "K then, let's gets this started!" We replied with a massive roar, one that rivaled a dragon's fiery roar of doom. An eerie calm slowly rolled over us, like the eye of the storm. We all knew that there is no turning back now; we had no where to run or hide, we only have one direction we can move in; forward. Half of the class was moving forward, into the hallway, the rest nodded in encouragement and opened up the barricade for us to pass through. With that, the war began. We charged at the enemy, ready to push through with brute strength, but then Kouta came with the math teacher who opened up the summoning field. I looked over at the three next to me; Hideyoshi, Kouta and Minami, and gave them an encouraging smile. Then I walked forward and said in a loud and commanding voice, "I, Troy Uysal, challenge you to a S.T battle!" with that a circle formed around my body, red and filled with tiny runes swirling around my body. I looked up, a half smile on my face and whispered, "Summon." Suddenly, the floor lit up red as a figure slowly rose up out of the ground with a sword in hand, ready to fight. I was some what shocked at the likeness of the figure. Its hair, a mix of light and dark brown hair covered the head, the back of the neck, and some of the forehead as well. It had on a black, button down shirt with the shirt completely un-buttoned, littered with symbol and numbers that made it look creepy but powerful at the same time. Its legs were covered by dark pants and it didn't have shoes. But for such a small, sprightly figure, it sure looked menacing. The others summoned their avatars as well. Minami with her army regalia, Kouta with his ninja suit and camera, and Hideyoshi with his unusually dramatic and sexual summon, finally expressing his traditional Japanese soldier with a spear. In the end, we looked like an odd bunch. A ninja, a general, a soldier and a psychotic emo murderer. But our scores more than made up for it. Minami and I had the highest scores, both ranging in the mid 80's while Kouta and Hideyoshi were in the high 70's. We had high scores for class F and it really surprised me and the others in class E alike. After their initial shock, they summoned their avatars as well, and their scores were fairly high as well. Then we clashed. My avatar was darting in and out of the waves of enemies, slicing and dicing as fast as lightning. (Oh snap, I'm a poet and didn't even know it.) But their high scores and numbers eventually wore all of us down to low scores. Minami was the lowest, at five points; she could be killed by a stray sword or even a broken piece of armor. I used my avatar as a shield to save her avatar from the death that certainly awaited and told her, "Minami, go, right now you will be more of a burden than anything. Go and refresh your score and help us out later." She nodded and ran off to the refresh room to retake the test while Hideyoshi, Kouta and I stopped their advancement. I looked around and noticed that nobody, save me or the two fighting along side me, was standing. I knew we were beaten; we had no chance to survive, so we did the logical thing and ran to retake the test. While we ran past class F's door I shouted as loud as I could, "Yuuji! Were over run, there is nobody left standing! We're gonna retake the test and rush back as fast as we can!" I didn't wait for a response, I just ran ahead. If nobody gets back in time were as good as dead. We had to finish quick and hope for the best. As we ran, we passed Himeji who was running as fast as she could towards the classroom. I wanted to say something, but couldn't delay her; our entire survival depended on her making it to the classroom, quick. So I turned around and started to sprint to the refresh room.

I heard cheers from the room and immediately I assumed the worst. I thought that they had won, kicked our asses half way to Sunday, and was almost in tears thinking about it. But low and behold, it was our classmates cheering. I was so confused I just stood there in the door way with my mouth wide open. I was thinking really hard on why we were cheering when we had just lost the war when Minami said, "Hey guys, you're back. It looks like Himeji had saved our hides with her crazy smarts. Her score was over 400." At this I almost passed out. How could someone so smart be in class F? She could be the valedictorian of this school if she wanted to, but instead she was here? I was completely baffled but, in the end, I just accepted it. We won, and that's that counts. Suddenly the door was thrown open. I turned around, thinking it was Iron man checking to see if there are any students with 0 points, but instead it was class A in the flesh. The girl in front, the one that looked suspiciously like Hideyoshi, (so much that I turned around to make sure he was still there,) broke the awkward silence we were having. "Looks like the dogs started to bark. Now we, the masters, must go and end their rebellious behavior! I Yuuko Kinoshta, representative of class A, declare war on you scum! We challenge you to a S.T war!"

* * *

**Whoa! Yuuko is really mad! Will class F and more importantly Hideyoshi be able to withstand their wrath? Find out next time in; Me, the deathmatch, and the F team!**

**Don't forget to read and review, it will help me out alot in the future chapters. **


End file.
